A battery life of a small scale unmanned aerial vehicle is limited. In order to adapt the unmanned aerial vehicle to a fully automated flight operation, some research institutes and commercial companies have been designing an unmanned aerial vehicle ground dock capable of automatically replacing batteries of unmanned aerial vehicles.
A carousel battery compartment is provided in traditional unmanned aerial vehicle ground docks for battery storage. The carousel battery compartment has a complicated structure and a large volume. However, only a small number of batteries can be stored in the rotary battery compartment, which increasing a vertical height and an overall size.